


Communication Problems

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Communication Problems

**Title:** Communication Problems  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Yes  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/Silliness  
 **A/N:** I did mention the silliness, yes? Also, for those who may not know, there really are bands called The Who and Yes.);)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Communication Problems

~

“We’re seeing who?” Ron asked, looking over gathered crowd of oddly dressed Muggles milling about the stadium.

Harry shook his head. “No, they’re really popular. I couldn’t snag tickets for that show, so I got these instead.” He waved the tickets.

“For who?”

“No! For Yes.”

Ron blinked. “Are you being deliberately obtuse?”

Harry sighed. “No, you asked about the who and I’m telling you that this isn’t them.”

“Isn’t who?”

“Yes, exactly.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “When the band comes out you’ll tell me what to call them, yes?” he tried.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “I knew you’d get it!”

~


End file.
